


spun sugar

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye comes to Jemma's bakery every morning, bleary eyed and yawning, it's so cute she can't resist plying the other woman with sweets, waiting for the opportune moment to ask her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spun sugar

The bell rings and Jemma practically jumps to the cash, ignoring Fitz’s amused snort along the way.

“Morning Skye!” She chirps with a smile that Skye returns as she walks up to Jemma, it’s broken by her yawn when she reaches the counter however.

Every morning the computer programmer walks in to her bakery with a smile and yawn, rubbing sleep out of her eyes and murmuring a good morning back to Jemma.

“You’ve cut your hair.” Jemma blinks and takes in the new look, Skye’s normally slightly wavy brown hair is pin straight now and she has bangs, it makes her gaze wander to Skye’s eyes quicker which soften when they meet.

“I thought it was time for a change. So what’s on the menu today?” Skye’s arms fall ontop of each other on the counter as she leans in and peers in to the case next to her.

“Fruit tart, I’m trying something new, tell me how you like it.” Jemma grabs the one with the largest strawberry on it and thrusts it towards Skye.

The other woman is her ‘unofficial’ taste tester.

“Mmm.” Skye moans when she bites in to it, catching crumbs with the hand not holding it and licking her lips. “You make the best things Jemma, I don’t know how you do it.”

Jemma grins back, “It’s all science really Skye. Just getting the right measurements in.”

“Magic.” Skye winks at her and devours the rest of the tart.

“One day I’ll show you my processes Skye.” Jemma shakes her head. “Then you’ll see.”

“Oh.” Skye’s interest suddenly looked perked. “Actually I had a favour to ask of you. My friend’s kid Ace is going to be turning eight this weekend and he’s asked me to bring cookies. Now I could go for store bought and not burn down my house like I would if I tried but I was kinda wondering if you’d like to come over Friday and uh…help me?”

Skye looks adorable when she’s pleading with Jemma, hope written all over her face.

“I’d be glad to help.” Jemma’s smile widens, because this could be the chance that she needs to spend more time with Skye like she’s been wanting to for months now.

“Really?” Skye does a tiny jump skip and flings herself over the counter, pulling Jemma in to a hug.

“You’re the best.” She whispers in to Jemma’s ear and Jemma’s heart does a tiny skip and she hugs Skye back cautiously, afraid to let the moment end too soon.

Skye pulls back and grabs one of the customer review cards and starts writing something down, shoving it at Jemma when she’s done.

“Here’s my address. I’ve got to get going, but I’ll see you tomorrow morning and later that night!” She waves enthusiastically at Jemma and the other employees.

It almost _almost_ sounds like a date.

~~

“Did you bring your entire kitchen?” Skye juggles the bag of flour and sugar in her hands, settling them down on her kitchen table with a huff.

“Of course not, I wasn’t sure what supplies you had so I brought everything we might need. Also I didn’t know if there would be any allergies so I brought back up things to make just in case plus-Skye!” She cuts herself off when she sees Skye dipping a finger into the sugar. “That is not sanitary!”

“Whoopth.” Skye says around her finger, licking the sugar off. Jemma watches and her mouth goes dries watching the pink tongue snake out to get the last specks of sugar.

“Just…just don’t do it again.” She mutters and turns away to take inventory of the supplies in front of them.

“Okay okay.” Skye raises her hands in surrender. “There’s no worries about allergies with the kids, I already checked with Mike. So what do you want to make first?”

“Good old fashioned chocolate chip?” Jemma suggests, she knows at the very least the kids will love those.

“Sounds good to me. What can I do?”

Jemma pushes the butter towards her. “Start cutting that up in quarters.”

“Aye aye.” Skye salutes her and grabs the knife; Jemma sifts through her bags and pulls out some eggs and starts cracking them in to the bowl she’s brought.

She’s trying to focus but across from her Skye is humming, soft at first but getting louder and moving her hips lightly back and forth. She catches Jemma watching her and just grins and starts belting the song out making Jemma laugh, it’s some kind of pop song she’s heard on the radio and Skye voice breaks badly on the high notes but it still sounds better to her.

Or maybe it’s just that Skye makes it look better, the light from her kitchen in just a spot that it’s shining on her and bringing out the colour in her hair and makes her skin glow, warm and tempting much like Skye is from her personality alone.

It’s ruined when Skye suddenly yelps, dropping the knife and holding her hand.

“Skye!” Jemma steps around the table to grab Skye’s hand to take a look at it, shoulders dropping in relief, “It isn’t a deep cut. Just needs a bandage is all. You run some water on it and I’ll get your bandages, where do you keep them?”

“Bathroom down the hall.” Skye jerks her head and walks towards the sink, running the water over her cut.

Jemma finds them and returns quickly, pulling Skye’s hand from the water and dabbing it down with a tower, wrapping the cut on her hand up quickly.

“There. All better.” Jemma smiles warmly at her.

“Dunno.” Skye pouts at it and holds it up. “Kiss it better?”

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes but regardless pulls the hand towards her for a gentle kiss on the palm.

She drops it and clears her throat to quickly change the subject because the atmosphere suddenly seems charged with something heavy by the darkening in Skye’s eyes “Back to cooking now. We have a lot of cookies to make.”

“Spoilsport.” Skye mutters, she jumps up on the counter and watches Jemma beat the eggs. “So thank you for this. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem Skye,” She looks back behind her shoulder towards the other woman. “I was glad to help.”

“Man you really like all this baking thing don’t you?” Skye gestured at it.

Jemma hummed and measured out some sugar. “I do. You seem to enjoy the benefits of it quite a bit too.”

“Everything you make is just so great. And tasty. Magically delicious.”

“Skye.”

“Hey it fits, you guys are from over there.”

“I’m _British_ Skye. And Fitz is Scottish. Neither of those places are Ireland and neither is Lucky Charms!” She frowns at the other woman. “Exactly how much of that cereal do you eat?”

Skye shifts her gaze quickly. “None?”

“Convincing.”

“I thought so.”

Jemma shakes her head and start adding the other ingredients including the butter that Skye cut up before she hurt herself.

“If you’re that hungry in the morning I’ll always feed you.” She beats the flour in to the mixture slowly, half a cup at a time and dropping in the chocolate chips.

“Well that would require you being here for the morning wouldn’t it?” Skye’s voice is teasing but there’s something in the undercurrent that has Jemma looking over at her again. Skye’s looking at her with quiet but unabashed lust, or so she reads.

“Taste this.” She holds a spoon with the batter on it.

Skye leans over, eyes on her and opens her mouth slightly, tongue snaking out to taste the batter.

“Perfect as always.” She comments lightly.

“You’ve got something,” Jemma drops the spoon back in to the bowl and gestures at her lips. “Just here.”

“Where?” Skye raises a hand to wipe it off but it doesn’t make it because Jemma crosses the small gap between them, sliding into the space between Skye’s legs where she sits on the counter and leans in to kiss her.

She tastes like butter and sugar and chocolate and Jemma takes perverse pleasure in the idea that Skye tastes like _hers_ with those flavours on her tongue.

Skye sighs happily in to the kiss and deepens it, hand falling to the back of Jemma’s neck to pull her closer.

“So does this mean I’ll get breakfast in bed?” Skye rests her forehead against Jemma’s.

“Lunch and dinner and everything in between.” Jemma promises and kisses her again. “Now, we still have to get these cookies done.”

Skye groans. “Fiiiine.”

Jemma frowns down at the bowl she’s just made. “This batch is ruined; I’ll have to start again.”

“What why?”

“I dropped the spoon in it.” She responds mournfully, grabbing a new bowl. “You ate with that spoon Skye, I can’t let the kids eat that.”

She knows Skye’s rolling her eyes behind her and hears her mutter, “Well you know where my mouth has been now.” Skye’s voice goes later when she says, “Pass me the bowl. I’ll eat it.”

“That much batter won’t be good for you.” Jemma scolds her.

“So share it with me?” Skye pokes her with her toes. “Please?”

“Just a little. A very little.” She clarifies at Skye’s happy face, she’s glad the other woman’s happy but won’t be if she’s sick after she eats that much batter.

“Yeah yeah, a little, got it. So wanna be my date to the party tomorrow?”

“The kids party?”

“There will be adults there. I can show off my new super awesome baker girlfriend.” Skye beams at her.

Jemma hops up on the counter next to Skye, bowl in her hand.

“I rather like that title.”

Skye rests against her, shoulder to shoulder and reaches over to dip her finger in the batter. “I knew you would.”

She’ll have to get Fitz to take care of the store; but it will be very much worth it.


End file.
